Héroe, Mago y Espadachina
by Ryner Lute St
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki el héroe que salvó el mundo shinobi, Ryner Lute mago considerado el más poderos del Imperio de Roland y Ferris Eris una hermosa mujer muy habilidosa con las espadas ¿Que tipos de aventuras les esperan? ¿Podrá Ryner comenzar desde cero?


Hola, soy Ryner Lute St, en estos últimos meses he estado leyendo varias historias y personalmente me ha gustado entrar en el mundo de la fantasía (por así decirlo) con varios personajes que conozco (como los del anime de Naruto Shippuden, Dragon Ball, High School DxD entre otros, y luego pensé "que tal si creo una historia" y hasta que me decidí hacerla.

Esta historia será un crossover entre Naruto y High School DxD, los protagonistas de esta historia serán Naruto Uzumaki (por obvias razones jaja) y Ryner Lute.

Si no saben quién es Ryner Lute les daré una descripción y le pondré de que anime es el personaje:

Ryner Lute es del anime de Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu (The Legend of The Legendary Heroes), Ryner Lute Tiene los ojos y el pelo negro y es de complexión delgada, tiene un talento natural en la magia, combate mano a mano, las artes del asesinato, la antigua tradición, idiomas y símbolos, y es el portador de Alpha Stigma, una habilidad ocular que le otorga la capacidad de analizar las diversas formas de la magia. Los portadores del Alpha Stigma al activar sus poderes, una estrella de cinco puntas con tono rojizo aparece sobre sus ojos, además ha aprendido y adquirido la magia procedentes de diferentes países a través de batallas con los magos. Los ojos Ryner no son un ordinario Alpha Stigma. al descontrolarse su alpha stigma posee su propia voluntad de destruir el mundo. cuando su alpha stigma se descontrola puede desintegrar a las personas con solo verlas o explotas montañas, pero no distingue de amigos o enemigos. puede regresarse a la normalidad si se le obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Ryner Lute frecuentemente aparenta ser letárgico, adormilado y parece no tener motivación, suele distanciarse de los demás para no causarles daño debido a sus ojos, se niega a volver a amar después de que su primer amor se sacrificó para salvarlo.

Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué es el Alpha Stigma? El Alpha Stigma es conocido como un rasgo que sucede en unos pocos pocos seres humanos a través de la tierra de la serie. Es el ojo mágico que es capaz de analizar y comprender toda la magia. También es posible que el Estigma Alfa analice estructuras alrededor del portador.

De Naruto no les pongo descripción porque es un personaje muy conocido en el mundo anime.

-Hablando-

(Pensando)

-(Biju hablando)-

(kurama hablando en la mente de naruto)

-"Dios Demonio Hablando"-

Lo del Dios demonio me refiero al que Ryner tiene en su interior.

Sin más que decir vayamos a la historia XD

Prologo:

Dimensión desconocida:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y kakashi estaban en una dimensión de las tantas a las que kaguya podía acceder, estaban en la finalización de una batalla contra Kaguya Otsutsuki considerada una diosa por ser el primer ser en aprender, controlar y utilizar el chakra, la batalla estaba en sus etapas finales.

Naruto se estaba dirigiendo al lugar en donde estaban los bijus y los demas

-Oigan, ¿están todos bien?- Pregunta naruto con tono de fatiga por la ardua batalla.

-Si, estamos bien- le responde kakashi con un tono de fatiga a naruto.

-Naruto, después de todo conseguiste derrotar a Kaguya- le dice kurama a Naruto

-Claro que si kurama, acaso no confiabas en mi, se los prometí-dattebayo- Naruto le respondio con una sonrisa característica de el.

-Siendo sincero no creí que pudieras derrotarla- Kurama le dijo a naruto con una risa burlona. Naruto se deprimió al escuchar a kurama -No te pongas así, es una broma, yo confiaba plenamente en ti de que lo ibas a lograr, después de todo eres mi jinchuuriki- naruto se animó inmediatamente después de escuchar eso.

-Kurama- naruto le dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo si te extrañe mucho kurama- naruto le dice a kurama con una sonrisa con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos mientras se dirige a kurama para poder darle un abrazo

-Yo no te extrañe ni un poco y no me vayas a batir con tus mocos- kurama le dijo a naruto con tono de incomodidad.

-Basta de charla, ahora que haremos no hay forma de volver a nuestra dimensión- les dijo sasuke a todos los que estaban ahí interrumpiendo la conversación que naruto tenia con los bijus.

-(¿Y este mocoso quien se cree?)- Pensaron todos los bijus.

-Tienes razón sasuke, ahora que kaguya está siendo sellada no hay forma de regresar- le dijo sakura deprimiéndose por la crítica situación en la que se encontraban.

-De eso no se preocupen, los invocaremos a todos a su dimensión con ayuda de los demás con un jutsu- les dice hagoromo apareciendo a un lado de naruto repentinamente.

-aahhhhh no me asustes así viejo, pensé que iba a morir- le dijo naruto con los ojos blancos y llorosos a hagoromo.

-Disculpa naruto, esa no era mi intención jaja- le respondio hagoromo

-Bueno no importa, primero tengo que ir a hacer algo, ven kurama acompáñame- le dijo naruto a kurama -Para que me necesitas mocoso, no es necesario que yo vaya-.

-No seas así kurama, solo acompáñame tengo un mal presentimiento-

-*suspiro* está bien mocoso, te acompañare- le dijo kurama a naruto con tono de resignación.

-Y no me llames mocoso- le dijo naruto a kurama -viejo en un rato volvemos, no tardaremos-.

-(Conmigo era suficiente)- le dijo la mitad de kurama que estaba en el interior de naruto.

-(No te pongas celoso kurama)- le dijo naruto a la mitad de kurama.

-¡(Quien está celoso)!- le dijo kurama a naruto.

-Está bien, recuerda que no hay mucho tiempo, kurama cuida a naruto- hagoromo les dijo.

-Entendido-

-si, no tardaremos mucho, vamos kurama- le dijo naruto a kurama mientras este se estaba subiendo a la altura de su cabeza.

-Entonces que es lo que vas a hacer-

-Primero vayamos a ese lugar, allá te lo explicaré-

Momento después cuando llegaron al lugar que naruto le había dicho a kurama.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?- Decía naruto mientras buscaba en los alrededores de dicho lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le preguntó Kurama

-¡Ahí estás!- dijo naruto

-¡No me ignores mocoso!- le dijo kurama con impaciencia.

-No te enojes kurama, mira, eso es lo que estaba buscando- naruto señaló a un pedazo de tela o más bien, uno de los brazos que le habían cortado a kaguya

-Asi que aquí estabas zetsu negro ¿Creiste que te escaparías de mi?- le dijo naruto a zetsu negro con una sonrisa y tono burlona.

-Maldito, ¿Cómo me encontraste? - le respondio zetsu negro con un tono enojado.

-Eso no importa, solo tenía que terminar bien mi parte del trabajo jaja-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- le pregunto zetsu negro.

-Buena pregunta, oye kurama ¿que crees que debamos hacer con el?-

-A mí no me preguntes fui arrastrado aquí, ese es tu problema-

-mmmmmm, ah, ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer contigo-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto zetsu negro con una voz nerviosa.

-Como tú querías tanto reunirte con tu amorosa madre simplemente decidí enviarte para que este con ella y esta vez para siempre.

Al terminar de decir eso naruto agarró el pedazo de tela y la lanzó a la enorme esfera que estaba en el cielo atrayendo otros pedazos de rocas formando una gigantesca roca parecida a la forma que tiene la luna.

-¿Eso es lo que ibas a hacer?-

-Si-.

-*suspiro* Entonces no había razón para que yo viniera-

-Claro que si había-

-¿Y cual era esa razón?-

-Simplemente quería que me acompañaras- le dijo naruto a kurama con una sonrisa.

-*suspiro* Bueno, si eso es lo que ibas a hacer vámonos que nos están esperando-.

-Si, vámonos que ya estoy cansado- dijo naruto con un gran suspiro.

Al terminar de decir eso se escuchó una voz, una voz que naruto conocía muy bien.

Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST - 31 - Blind Animal (les recomiendo que busquen este ost para que lean lo siguiente mientras lo escuchan, en mi opinión siento que le dará mas emoción jaja)

-Maldición, no puedo dejar que me derroten así- decía la voz misteriosa.

-¡¿Kaguya?!- decía naruto con gran sorpresa -Pero es imposible, ella está sellada-.

-Y eso es correcto, lo que se escucha es solo su voz, su cuerpo está en esa roca-

(Fin del ost)

(Kakuzu's Theme)

-¡Si no puedo derrotarlos al menos te enviare a otro lugar con el poco poder que me queda!- decía kaguya con gran esfuerzo y con tono de ira.

En eso a un lado de naruto se estaba empezando a crear un portal de color negro lo suficientemente grande para absorber a kurama y naruto

-Maldición, ¿Qué tan poderosa puede ser?- Decía Naruto con asombro y enojo tratando de escapar del portal pero todos sus esfuerzos no servían ya que la fuerza con la que el portal atraía a kurama era extremadamente poderosa.

-Maldicioooooooon, kurama entra a mi interior, ¡rápido!- le decía naruto a kurama con un tono de desesperación.

-Si- le respondía kurama.

Naruto haciendo un sello con sus manos dijo -Jutsu multiclon de sombra- después de decir eso apareció un clon idéntico a naruto y naruto original le dice al clon – ve hacía donde están los demás y diles que se vayan, que no se preocupen por mí y kurama, ¡rápido!- al terminar de decirle eso el clon desapareció en un destello por la velocidad a la que se movió.

-Maldición, debo de resistir hasta que el clon llegue y les diga a los demás-.

-(¡Resiste naruto!)- le dijo kurama ya fusionado con la otra mitad que estaba en el interior de naruto.

-Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas, Maldiciooooooon- Decia naruto con gran esfuerzo.

(Fin del ost)

El clon de naruto llegó al lugar en donde estaban los demás e inmediatamente habló con hagoromo -viejo- decía naruto con tono de fatiga.

-Ya regresaste naruto, mmm, ¿eres un clon verdad? ¿Dónde está el original?- preguntaba hagoromo.

-Eso no importa viejo, pasaron muchas cosas y ahorita mi yo original está siendo absorbido por un portal creado por kaguya- le respondia naruto clon con tono de angustia -me dijo mi yo original que no se preocuparan por él y que se vayan ahora-.

-Pero que situación, necesita que lo ayuden, sasuke ve hacia donde está naruto- le decía hagoromo a sasuke.

-Que molestia, solo hace que sea más problemático todo esto- decía sasuke con tono de molestia y arrogancia.

-¡No, no hay tiempo, se tienen que ir pero ya, aunque sasuke vaya ahora no le dará el tiempo, váyanse ahora!- les decía naruto clon y momentos después desapareció dejando un estallido de humo.

-Entiendo, todos prepárense para la invocación- les decía hagoromo a los demás.

Con naruto que estaba siendo absorbido por el portal.

-Me estoy quedando sin fuerzas, Maldiciooooooon- Decia naruto con gran esfuerzo.

En eso los recuerdos del naruto clon llegaron a su mente -perfecto, mi clon ya les dijo, por ahora dejaré que me absorba el portal, luego pensare que es lo que puedo hacer- diciendo eso naruto se dejó absorber por el portal.

Momentos después naruto despertó en el pasto rodeado por varios árboles.

-(Kurama que fue lo que pasó)- Decía naruto con fatiga.

-(No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue que dejaste que te absorbiera el portal y luego aparecimos aquí)- le decía kurama a naruto.

-Maldita kaguya- decía naruto mientras se sentaba y ponía su mano en su cabeza por la gran jaqueca que tenía -kurama dormiré un rato, trata de despertarme por si alguien sospechoso se acerca-.

-Entiendo, yo te aviso, por ahora trata de descansar- le respondía kurama a naruto.

Mientras tanto en una dimensión desconocida

Estaba un joven de cabello y ojos negros con una complexión delgada dirigiéndose a un lugar que estuviera alejado de las personas, la razón de esto es porque este joven se había escapado de la cárcel y estaba escapando junto con su acompañante de unos guardias que los estaban siguiendo.

-¿Ahora que hacemos Ryner?- le preguntaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, una mujer que te hacia preguntar simplemente por la belleza que radiaba está mujer ¿Las diosas existen?

-Ferris, por ahora vayamos a un lugar deshabitado para derrotar a los guardias que nos persiguen- le respondía el joven conocido como Ryner a la mujer conocida como Ferris.

-Entiendo, vayamos a ese lugar de ahí ¿Qué te parece?- Decía ferris.

-Si, vayamos a ese lugar- decía Ryner a Ferris asintiendo a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

Al lugar que llegaron era un pequeño pueblo en el que no había rastro de gente.

-¿Porque en este pueblo no hay nadie?- preguntaba Ryner.

-Según por lo que escuche un grupo de ladrones mataron a toda la gente que vivía en este lugar para poder saquear sus pertenencias.

Al terminar de decir eso aproximadamente 20 guardias llegaron al lugar en donde estaban Ferris y Ryner y uno de los guardias dijo -Entréguense, nos ordenaron que capturáramos a Ryner Lute vivo o muerto, siendo sinceros no queremos matar a nadie, así que entrégate o lo haremos por métodos pocos humanos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me capturen, tengo cosas que hacer y una de esas es detener al infeliz de Sion Astal- Decía Ryner con tono despreocupado.

-Maldito, como te atreves a dirigirte así a rey de Roland, todos vayan por el- Al terminar el guardia de decir eso todos los demás se dirigieron contra Ryner y Ferris con un aura hostil.

-*suspiro* Yo con 10 de la derecha y tú con los otros 10 de la izquierda, ¿Que te parece esta estrategia Ferris? - Dijo Ryner.

-¿Eso es una estrategia? Bueno, con el poco cerebro que tienes es increíble que hayas podido crear esta "estrategia"- le dijo ferris sin emoción alguna.

-Oye, no te pases- le dijo Ryner.

-Esta bien, usemos esta estrategia que mencionaste- al terminar de decir eso ferris desenvaino su espada y se dirigió a gran velocidad contra los guardias que le había tocado.

-Veo que estas emocionada, entonces no puedo quedarme atrás- Después de decir eso Ryner dijo mientras sus manos las ponía en posición - "Ofrezco este contrato para dar rienda suelta a la bestia de luz que danza en los cielos"- al terminar salieron 3 lobos de luz que inmediatamente fueron contra los guardias golpeándolos en el abdomen a cada uno dejándolos inconscientes por el fuerte golpe que recibieron.

-¿Qué te parece ferris, termine muy rápido ¿no?- Decía Ryner con orgullo a ferris.

-¿Eso es ser rápido?- Decia ferris sentada en la pequeña montaña que formaban los cuerpos de los inconscientes guardias.

-(Esta mujer siempre burlándose de mi)- pensaba Ryner.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- Pregunta Ferris.

-Primero vayamos al pequeño bosque que está ahí, necesito cambiarme de ropa-.

-Ya veo, al no poder satisfacer tus deseos sexuales por los días que estuviste encerrado me vas a violar- decía Ferris mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo y sus ojos poniéndose llorosos.

-*suspiro* ¿Estás satisfecha con tu broma?- preguntaba Ryner con un tono cansado.

-Si, estoy satisfecha- decía Ferris mientras se paraba.

-Bueno, entonces vamos, quiero que vigiles los alrededores en lo que me cambio-.

-Entiendo-.

Al dirigirse al pequeño bosque en el que pasaba un pequeño arroyo, Ryner se dirigio a un lugar en donde no pudiera ser visto -Ferris te encargo la vigilancia-.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso y apúrate a cambiarte- le dijo Ferris a Ryner.

Al terminar de cambiarse de ropa Ryner ya no vestía la ropa que le daban a los criminales, ahora estaba vestido con una camisa de color azul y pantalones negros, guantes sin dedos en cada mano y unas botas negras.

-Listo Ferris ya termine- al terminar de avisarle a ferris noto una leve distorsión en forma de un gran circulo frente a el - Ferris ven rápido- dijo Ryner.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunta ferris con tono de preocupación.

-Mira esto ferris, está distorsión apareció de la nada- Ryner le dijo a Ferris señalando al gran circulo.

-¿Pero que podrá ser esto?-

-No lo sé, sin embar- Ryner no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque lo que era la distorsión en forma de circulo se ahora era un gran espacio de color negro -Pero que rayos está pasando, esta cosa me está atrayendo, Ferris ayúdame.

-Si- Ferris enterró su espada en la tierra para tener un lugar donde pueda aferrarse – ¡Dame tu mano rápido!- Ferris agarro con su mano izquierda la mano de Ryner mientras con su mano derecha se estaba aferrando a la espada.

-Maldición, la fuerza con la que nos está atrayendo es muy fuerte- Ryner dijo eso al ver como la espada de Ferris se estaba desenterrando – (Rayos, si esto sigue así nos absorberá a los dos), ¡Ferris suelta mi mano, si esto sigue así nos absorberá a ambos!-.

-¡Que tonterías estás diciendo, sabes que no haré eso!- Ferris le decía a Ryner con una cara y tono de preocupación que muy pocas veces ella expresaba.

-¡No seas tonta, es la única manera de la que te puedas salvar!-.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-

-Ferris, Suéltame, si tú sales herida no me lo podría perdonar-.

-…….. entonces iré contigo- Lo dijo con una ternura y sonrisa que nunca antes había hecho, se veía hermosa en esos momentos fue lo que pensó Ryner.

-¿Eh?-

Ferris desenterró su espada y la envaino a una velocidad increíble y abrazo a Ryner adentrándose al espacio de color negro.

Dimensión desconocida:

Ryner se encontraba acostado en el pasto rodeado por arboles confundido por lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos, en eso sintió peso en uno de sus brazos, cuando movio la cabeza para ver lo que era vio a ferris durmiendo cómodamente en eso -eyyyyy, Ferris, ya es de mañana, despierta- le dijo con una voz baja, Ryner se estaba desesperando porque no se despertaba hasta que…. Ferris se estaba levantando – Ferris hasta que por fin despiertas, ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ryner al ver que ferris solo se lo que daba viendo entonces empezó a ver que la cara de ferris se estaba poniendo muy roja -¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba una vez más Ryner.

-¡Rynerrrr!- Grito Ferris -Así que esto era lo que planeabas en un principio, t-t-t-tu querías violarme- dijo ferris mientras se paraba y empezaba a desenvainar su espada.

-¿Eh? Espera un momento no saltes a conclusiones tan precipitadamente- dijo Ryner asustado mientras se paraba para poder esquivar la espada de ferris.

-Explicate antes de que te mate- dijo ferris con un aura asesina.

-Es-es-espera un momento, ehhhhh después de que nos absorbiera el portal no recuerdo nada de lo que nos pasó después- decía Ryner asustado mientras se arrodillaba y suplicaba piedad.

-¿En serio?-

-Si, te juro que esa es la verdad Ferris-sama-.

-*suspiro* te creo, siiiin embargo tendrás que comprarme muchos dangos-

-(Se me había olvidado que esta mujer es una maniática de los dangos), entiendo, te compare los dangos que tú quieras *suspiro*- dijo Ryner con un tono de resignación.

-¿Ahora que haremos? Este lugar parece muy distinto al que no encontrábamos anteriormente- dijo ferris.

-Tienes razón, por ahora salgamos de este lugar-

Ryner y ferris empezaron a caminar sin dirección alguna viendo los alrededores hasta que -Ryner mira, parece que hay alguien en ese árbol-.

Ryner volteo a ver al árbol al que se refería Ferris -Tienes razón, vayamos a preguntarle, quizás esa persona sepa dónde estamos- Se dirigieron al lugar en donde estaba la persona y lo que vieron ahí fue a un muchacho de aproximadamente 16 o17 años de edad, su color de cabello era rubio y en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas asemejándose a bigotes de un zorro, partes de su ropa estaban rotas y rasgadas como si hubiera estado involucrado en una batalla, en eso el muchacho abrió los ojos y se los quedó viendo.

-Hola, te puedo hacer una pregun…. ¿Eh?- Ryner dijo desconcertado al ver al muchacho pararse y retroceder con una velocidad que para un humano normal era imposible de tener.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Pregunto el muchacho con un tono directo y poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Ferris al ver esto empezó a desenvainar su espada lentamente -Ferris espera un momento- le dijo Ryner a Ferris.

-Muchacho no haremos nada malo solo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas- Ryner le decía al muchacho.

-No te creo siento algo muy peligroso y maligno en ti, haré una vez más la pregunta ¿Quién eres? - Dijo el muchacho.

-(¿Algo maligno y peligroso en mi? ¿Será mi Alpha stigma?)- Estaba pensando Ryner y pregunta tras preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer el muchacho -¡Ryner esquivalo!- escucho muy a lo lejos, salió de sus pensamientos y vio que una patada se estaba dirigiendo a su rostro –(Eso estuvo muy cerca)- Fue lo que pensó Ryner.

-Ya veo, pudiste esquivar eso, entonces no te pasará nada si voy un poco más rudo- dijo el muchacho y después en una de sus manos se empezó a formar una esfera de color azul que estaba en rotación constantemente.

-(¿Qué es eso? Se ve muy peligroso)- Fue lo que pensó Ryner.

-Ryner no te lo tomes a la ligera, ese ataque no es uno normal, se ve muy peligroso- le dijo Ferris a Ryner.

-Si, fue lo mismo que pensé, tendré que ponerme serio- terminando de decir eso sus ojos pasaron de ser negros a tener una estrella de 5 picos con una luz color roja sobre ellos, empezó a analizar el ataque que estaba en la mano del muchacho que estaba a unos 3 metros.

-(¿Qué es eso? No es magia, pero de alguna forma puedo analizarla y comprender lo que es, esa esfera está hecha de una energía llamada chakra, ya veo, la comprendí totalmente, ahora la utilizare)-

-Entonces aquí voy, ten cuidado porque si te impacta este ataque te puede dejar con heridas criticas- decía el muchacho con tono de arrogancia.

-Ya veo, entonces creo que te diré las mismas palabras-

En eso Ryner con su Alpha Stigma copió su ataque -¿Qué te parece? Está técnica es sorprendente ¿Cómo la llamas?- le dijo Ryner al muchacho.

-¿Eh? Pero como lo hiciste, eso es imposible- decía el muchacho

-Ryner eso es increíble, ¿lo lograste con el Alpha Stigma?- Preguntaba Ferris.

-Si, de alguna forma pude comprenderla, solo que está técnica no está hecha de magia sino de una energía llamada chakra-. Le respondió Ryner a Ferrir.

-¿Chakra?¿Que es eso?- Preguntaba ferris confundida.

-Al parecer es una mezcla de energía física y la energía espiritual- dijo Ryner no tan seguro de lo que le explicaba a ferris.

-¿Al parecer? ¿No estás seguro?- preguntaba ferris confundida por la explicación de Ryner.

-No estoy seguro, esas palabras vinieron a mi mente a mi mente de golpe-

-¿Y si le preguntas al muchacho de allá?, se quedó congelado desde que te vio hacer la misma técnica- le decía ferrias a Ryner.

-Oye mocoso, eyyyyyy despierta- decía eso Ryner mientras le pasaba la mano frente a los ojos del muchacho.

-¿Eh? Oye la muchacha de allá te dijo Ryner ¿verdad? ¿Ese es tu nombre?- preguntaba el muchacho.

-Si, mi nombre es Ryner Lute y la señorita de allá se llama Ferris Eris, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le decía Ryner al muchacho.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- le decía el muchacho ahora conocido como Uzumaki Naruto -¿Oye como hiciste eso?- le preguntaba Naruto a Ryner -El jutsu que mostré solo la pudo usar mi padre que fue el creador de este jutsu, jiraya- sensei, Konohamaru porque se lo enseñe y yo, es imposible que tú la puedas usar- le decía naruto a Ryner.

-*Suspiro* Poseo una habilidad en mis ojos llamado Alpha stigma que puede analizar, comprender y con mi afinidad mágica puedo amplificar cualquier tipo de magia.

-(¿Magia?)- Se preguntaba naruto -¿Alpha Stigma? Es parecido a un Dojutsu que conozco- le decía naruto a Ryner con intriga.

-¿Dojutsu?- Preguntaron Ferris y Ryner al mismo tiempo -¿Qué es un dojutsu?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Al parecer no estoy en mi mundo, es normal que se estén preguntando que es un dojutsu- les decía naruto –(Hey naruto, mantente alerta, esos ojos son peligrosos)- ¿A que te refieres Kurama?- (Ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente hay algo en ese tipo que haga que este alerta)-

Ferris y Ryner estaban confundidos porque el rubio parecía que estaba hablando con alguien -Oye Narut- Ryner no puedo de terminar de hablar porque una voz la interrumpió, una voz que él no conocía.

-Creo que es mejor que les explique la situación en la que están ustedes 3- decía la voz.

-¿¡Viejo!?- Decia naruto cono sorpresa -¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?- Le preguntaba naruto al viejo.

-Te pude encontrar gracias al chakra que sentí momentos antes, pero antes de que les explique respóndeme primero esto naruto ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?- le decía hagoromo a naruto -mmmmmm, (Kurama ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?)- le preguntaba naruto a kurama.

-(Estuviste durmiendo aproximadamente 1 hora)- le decía kurama

-Estuve dormido aproximadamente 1 hora- le decía naruto al rikudo sennin. -Ya veo, después de todo mis sospechas eran correctas *suspiro*- Decía hagormo - ¿A que te refieres rikudo-jiji?- le peguntaba naruto.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? Todavía seguimos aquí, no nos ignoren- Decía Ryner a al rubio y al viejo que estaban concentrados en su plática.

-¿Eh? Ah, Lo siento, rikudo-jiji ellos son Ryner Lute y Ferris Eris- le decía Naruto a hagoromo.

-Hola, yo soy Hagoromo otsutsuki también soy conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos, supongo que han escuchado sobre el sabio de los seis caminos ¿verdad?- Les decía hagoromo a Ryner y Ferris.

-No, no hemos escuchado sobre usted- Respondieron Ryner y Ferris al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- les decía hagoromo- ¿Al menos han escuchado sobre lo que es el chakra?- les preguntaba hagoromo a Ryner y Ferris.

-Aparte de lo que descubrí con mi Alpha Stigma no he escuchado nada del chakra, de dónde venimos ferris y yo el chakra no existe- Le dijo Ryner a hagoromo.

-¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar?- Preguntaba hagoromo- Ferris y yo estábamos en un bosque cuando de repente apareció frente a nosotros un espacio de color negro y nos empezó a absorber con una extrema fuerza y no pudimos escapar- le decía Ryner a hagoromo.

-Ya veo, están en la misma situación que naruto, les explicare la situación en la que se encuentran-.

Y así les empezó a decir que fue lo que les pasó – El espacio negro que ustedes llaman fue un portal creado por mi madre kaguya, ese portal tiene la habilidad de transportar a otras dimensiones pero dado que el portal que mi madre creó no fue uno normal el tiempo en sus dimensiones transcurrieron de forma distinta mientras estaban dentro del portal….. *Suspiro* cuando entraron al portal estuvieron un periodo de tiempo dentro de el en el, mientras que estuvieron ahí por un corto periodo de tiempo en sus dimensiones pasaron 150 años- les decía hagoromo

-¿Qué? ¿Es imposible? Entonces todas las personas que conocimos están….- decían los 3 perplejos

-Si…. Todos están muertos- les decía hagoromo con dificultad -Naruto, en tu dimensión/mundo después de que sasuke, sakura, kakashi y los bijus fueran invocados… para poder deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito sasuke tuvo que sacrificar su rine-sharingan, después de un tiempo kakashi se volvió el sexto hokage y luego sasuke se volvió el séptimo en tu honor-.

-Ya veo, todo terminó bien- decía naurto con una sonrisa de radiaba tristeza y resignación.

-En su dimensión/mundo no sabría decirles que pasó, lo siento- decía hagoromo a ferris y a Ryner.

-No te preocupes viejo, en nuestro mundo las guerras estaban ocurriendo constantemente, la masacre de viejos, adultos y niños inocentes ocurrían diariamente, la discriminación y odio hacía la personas que tienen los "ojos de demonio", así que no fue tan malo desaparecer de ese lugar, puedo comenzar una vida desde cero en este mundo, bueno, eso es lo que pienso ¿y tu ferris?- Decía Ryner con dolor en su rostro recordando todo los sucesos que tuvo que pasar en su mundo.

-Si, pienso lo mismo, nuestro mundo era un infierno- decía ferris asintiendo con lo que había dicho Ryner

Ryner y ferris les explicaron sobre su mundo y la magia y hagoromo les explicó sobre el mundo de naruto y el chakra.

-Ahora que estarán en este mundo se tendrán que ayudar mutuamente para poder superar los obstáculos que se les interpongan, los transportare a un lugar con población más cercana, sin nada más que decir les deseo mucha suerte- decía hagoromo.

-Muchas gracias rikudo-jiji- decían los tres al mismo tiempo mientras debajo de ellos se formaba un circulo y desaparecieron en un estallido.

Los tres aparecieron en un parque cerca de una fuente pero se extrañaron porque el cielo era una mezcla de varios colores.

-Oigan, estén alerta, siento una presencia hostil cerca de esa fuente- decía naruto mientras señalaba la fuente.

-Entendido- decía ferris mientras que Ryner usaba su Alpha stigma para analizar lo que estaba cerca de esa fuente

-Tienes razón, hay una persona con alas negras en la espalda y tiene un arma de luz en su mano, vayamos al parecer hay una persona herida, ¡maldición vayamos rápido, la persona que está herida está perdiendo mucha sangre- al terminar de avisar Ryner empezó a decir- "Ofrezco este contrato para albergar al espíritu de la vertía malvada que duerme en la tierra"- inmediatamente las piernas de Ryner se cubrieron de luz e incrementó enormemente su velocidad y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la persona herida.

-Oye Ryner espera, no me dejes aquí- decía ferris mientras desenvainaba la espada y empezaba a seguir a Ryner igualando su velocidad con leve esfuerzo.

-¿Eh? ¡Oigan no me dejen solo! - decía naruto mientras los seguía e igualaba su velocidad con facilidad.

-¿Eh?- el ser extraño con alas decía en confusión mientras vio como Ryner se acercó rápidamente y este le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen haciendo que esta retrocediera y cayera dentro de la fuente -¡Maldito humano, como te atreves a dañar el cuerpo de la perfecta reynalle-sama!- decía mientras se levantaba el ser ahora conocido como reynalle.

-¡Porque lo atacaste!- decía Ryner con enojo mientras veía a la persona herida, la persona era un chico de más o menos la edad de naruto, el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo tenía el cabello castaño, salía sangre por su boca y una de sus manos estaba en su abdomen tapando la enorme herida -¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el chico débilmente.

-No hables, te vamos a curar, solo resiste un poco más- decía Ryner desesperado por la vida que se le estaba esfumando al chico.

-¿Ryner que pasó?- preguntaron naruto y ferris al llegar donde estaba Ryner y el chico herido.

-Esa chica de allá lo atacó- les dijo señalando a la fuente donde estaba reynalle.

-Eso no es de importancia humano, ese chico está a punto de morir y no podrás hacer nada jajajaja- decía reynalle mientras se burlaba de Ryner, ferris y naruto.

-¡Maldita!- decía naruto y Ryner dijo –"Ataque elemental del rayo"- mientras decía eso empezó a dibujar con sus manos un circulo con un emblema de color verdoso en el centro –"¡Izuchi!"- cuando dijo eso golpeó con su mano derecha al circulo e inmediatamente del circulo salió un poderoso rayo.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedes usar magia? ¡Maldito!- decía Reynalle mientras esquivaba por poco el ataque de Ryner -¡Rasengan!- escuchó reynalle e inmediatamente sintió un dolor extremo en su abdomen -¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba reynalle con extremo dolor mientras se alejaba notablemente por el impacto del ataque.

-Ahora sé que no te tengo que hacer enojar- le decía Ryner asombrado por lo que había hecho naruto.

-Ey Ey Resiste- Le decía ferris al chico de pelo castaño

-!!!!!!!- Los 3 retrocedieron unos cuantos metros al ver que un circulo de luz carmesí se estaba formando a un lado del chico peli-castaño. Del circulo de color carmesí emergieron 4 personas.

-Tengan cuidado, siento un aura maligna emanando cada uno- les dijo naruto a Ryner y ferris.

-Entendido- dijo ferris

Ryner tenia una sensación dentro de su cuerpo, como si algo estuviera reaccionando dentro su cuerpo por la presencia de aquellas personas -Ryner eyyyyyy Ryner- le dijo ferris -¿Eh? Ah ¿que pasa Ferris?- respondió Ryner saliendo de su trance.

-Te sientes bien, estás algo raro- le dijo ferris -Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Bueno…-

-Hey tortolos concéntrense con lo que hay enfrente- les dijo naruto con una sonrisa brulona

-¿¡A quien le dices Tortolos?- respondieron ferris y Ryner algo incomodos.

En eso escucharon hablar a una de las personas, la que hablo era una chica de cabello carmesí -Koneko lleva a hyoudou issei al club del ocultismo y trata su herida-.

-Si-buchou- le respondió una chica de baja estatura con un cuerpo no muy desarrollado comparado con el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¡Oye!- le dijo Ryner con un tono de autoridad a la chica pelirroja.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que atacaron a hyoudou issei?- les preguntó la pelirroja mientras su aura hostil aumentaba.

-(¿Hyoudou issei? Supongo que así se llama ese chico) nosotros no atacamos a hyoudou issei, cuando llegamos aquí había un ser alas negras en su espalda y algo parecido a una lanza de luz en sus manos- le dijo Ryner.

Al oír esto el aura hostil de la chica pelirroja bajó -Ya veo, así que fue un ángel caído, ¿Qué pasó con el angel ¿ustedes lo derrotaron?- preguntaba la pelirroja.

-…….- Ryner, naruto y ferris se quedaron callados -¿No van a responder?- preguntaba nuevamente la chica pelirroja aumentado su aura hostil.

-Ferris, naruto, no hablen por ahora, le tratare de explicar a esa chica- decía Ryner.

-Entendido- dijo ferris.

-Entendido- dijo naruto.

Ryner dio unos pasos acercándose a la chica, al ver esto las 2 personas que estaban a un lado de la chica pelirroja se pusieron frente protegiéndola por lo sospechoso que se veía el sujeto acercándose.

Ryner se detuvo estando a 4 metros de distancia de la chica pelirroja y dijo -Si, fuimos nosotros ¿Hay algún problema?- Le dijo Ryner con un tono de autoridad.

-Ya veo, así que ustedes la derrotaron, lo siento pero tendrán que venir con nosotros-

-¿Y si nos reusamos?- dijo Ryner.

-Tendremos que usar la fuerza- dijo la pelirroja.

-……..- Ryner se quedó callado

-Supongo que no hay otra alternativa, akeno, kiba- dijo la pelirroja

-Si-buchou- dijo una chica con ojos color violeta y cabello azul oscuro con un cuerpo que codiciaría cualquier hombre y envidiaría cualquier mujer.

-Si-buchou- dijo un chico apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

En una de las manos de la chica llamada akeno empezaron a aparecer rayos y el chico llamado kiba empezó a desenvainar su espada.

-(Magia y espadas eh) Ferris- dijo Ryner.

-Era de suponer que tu no podrías con esto *suspiro*- dijo ferris

-*Suspiro* mira ferris, ese chico usa una espada, y yo no soy bueno con las espadas- le dijo Ryner a ferris.

-Ya veo, ¿supongo que tu iras con esa chica verdad?- decía ferris a Ryner.

-ehhhh si supongo- decía Ryner confundido.

-Oye mujer, ten cuidado con este hombre, el solo utiliza a mujer tras mujer como juguetes sexuales para satisfacer sus deseos- ferris le decía a akeno.

-Oye, no vayas a empezar con tus bromas, no es momento para eso ferris*suspiro*- decía Ryner.

-Ara ara, asi que te has portado mal, necesitas un castigo fufufu- decía akeno con una risa provocativa.

-Supongo que no hay otra opcion, despues de esto dormire 25 horas al dia- lo decia Ryner con los ojos cerrados para despues abrirlos y mostrar su alpha stigma.

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejaré, espero y les haya gustado, soy novato en esto, acepto criticas de todo tipo, de las más leves hasta las más devastadoras jajaja

Bueno, veré como es aceptado por la comunidad para seguir, dejen en los comentarios en que puedo mejorar, sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta la próxima, adiós ._./


End file.
